à mon frère
by dray'savonnette
Summary: Sam ne peut plus supporter de voir la mélancolie de Dean et il décide de jouer carte sur table: Il sait tout à propos de la vie secrète de son frère.


**Bonjour tout le monde j'ai le plaisir de vous retrouver sur cette fanfiction sur Supernatural. J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment réagirait Sam si jamais il apprenait que Dean sortait avec Castiel et donc voilà, je vous présente ma version des choses.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **À Mon frère.**

Dean,

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours su comment commencer une lettre, j'ai toujours réussi à convaincre les gens de mon intime conviction et c'est peut être ce qui aurait pu me conduire à Stanford dans mes plus jeunes années. J'ai toujours appuyé ma démarche sur mes capacités intellectuelles, je cherchais à prouver aux autres que j'étais intelligent et j'usais, je sur-usait de l'art subtil de la communication pour amener les gens à penser comme moi, à leur prouver qu'ils pouvaient faire confiance en mes capacités de raisonnement, en mon être intérieur et en mes réelles qualités, que mes déductions aussi bien juridiques qu'humaines étaient exactes, parce que mon quotient mental était supérieur à la moyenne.

Cependant, j'ai comme la sensation que je n'ai véritablement à te convaincre de rien, parce que depuis notre plus tendre enfance, depuis que j'ai conscience d'exister et aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, tu m'as toujours considéré comme un véritable génie. Dean, je sais, je me souviens des sacrifices que tu faisais pour moi, pour que je ne manque de rien. Mais souviens toi, mon frère, qu'une imagination est fertile et que tu étais la personne qui me racontait des histoires le soir, arrosant les fruits de mes neurones florissants. Dean, en l'honneur du génie que tu as fait grandir, accorde moi la confiance que les autres me voueraient, lis les mots suivants, sans te poser de questions, accepte les comme tu accepterais une de mes déductions lors de nos chasses, puisque la vérité qui transpirera des lignes à venir sera aussi transcendante que lorsque je t'annonce de but en blanc qu'un loup garou craint l'argent. Je me doute que cette partie sera difficile pour toi, parce que tu es foncièrement méfiant, parce que papa t'a toujours dit de ne faire confiance à rien d'autre qu'à ton esprit de chasseur et que nous nous mentons trop souvent. Alors, pour te faire accrocher à mes développements, je tâcherai d'être le plus clair possible, en te rappelant dès à présent que tu es mon frère, et qu'aujourd'hui, je te permets de récolter ce que tu as semé dans notre jeunesse. Dean, les temps ont changé, tu n'as plus à te priver pour personne, tu peux faire ce qu'il te plaît et ne pas culpabiliser. Tu n'as plus à être ce grand frère qui me donnait la dernière portion de céréales, pour l'amour de Dieu, mange les ! Tu n'as plus à être heureux pour les autres et à te préoccuper que tout le monde se sente bien autour de toi. Ce n'est pas être égoïste de vouloir être heureux pour soi Dean... C'est vivre. Le bonheur par procuration ne dure qu'un temps, et ça, d'après mes recherches, (le terme ''observations'' serait plus approprié.) tu sembles l'avoir compris, je t'ai vu évoluer au fil des mois et accepter un peu plus le chemin que prenait ton destin et ton avenir. Pour ça, je te félicite. Mais la maxime ''pour vivre heureux vivons caché '' que tu semble maintenant prendre pour loi? Nous sommes des chasseurs, ne penses-tu pas que le côté ''secret'' de notre vie tient déjà une trop grande place par rapport à ce qui est normalement acceptable ? Notre job est littéralement de mentir au monde entier sur ce que nous sommes, sur notre personnalité et jusqu'à notre propre nom pendant des jours et des jours, à longueur de temps sans interruption et sans perdre la face pour ne pas nous trahir. C'est de la folie Dean ! Et personne ne peut vivre comme ça éternellement, c'est pour ça, je pense qu'il est important d'être honnête envers notre for intérieur et envers notre proche entourage pour ne pas oublier qui nous sommes réellement et conserver un minimum de raison. Bobby, Jo, Ellen, tu ne leur dois pas la vérité, bien sûr que non, mais tu peux la leur confier. Parce-que ces personnes, tout comme moi, supporteront des peines et enlaceront ton bonheur, nous sommes une famille, et en tant que telle nous nous devons de nous supporter, à n'importe quel coût, parce que c'est à ça que sert la famille, à t'aimer dans les situations dans lesquelles tu te détestes, à prendre le relais lorsque l'estime que tu as de toi s'effondre et s'effrite. Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que tu n'es pas seul Dean, ni dans la tristesse ni dans l'allégresse (Oui, des gens utilisent vraiment ce mot. J'ai vérifié.)

Cependant, je sais ce qui te retiens d'être honnête envers nous et de nous confier cette énormité qui a changé la vision que tu avais de ta vie et qui j'espère et je crois te rend heureux et crois moi, je comprends ta peur. Mais je te supplie de me croire Dean Oui, toute vérité est bonne à dire. Nous sommes là pour toi, et si tu n'es pas fier de toi, nous le serons à ta place, c'est agréable de se sentir soutenu dans des situations difficiles tu sais. Et encore... quand je dis ''situation difficile'' … en est-ce vraiment une ? C'est la cachotterie qui rend l'aveu ardu.

Alors maintenant, je joue les cartes sur table, pour t'enlever le poids du mensonge. Je ne sais d'ailleurs même pas comment tu as pu penser une seconde pouvoir nous cacher une aussi grande partie de ta vie. Sans vouloir avoir l'air de t'accuser de quoi que ce soit, je pense que tu as pourtant parfaitement conscience que tout finit par se savoir. Surtout que tu n'es vraiment pas discret Dean, ton être rayonne le bonheur et c'est vraiment, vraiment flagrant. Je veux dire... je ne t'avais plus entendu siffloter Led Zeppelin depuis au moins quatre ans ! Et soudainement, du jour au lendemain, ta voix (complètement fausse d'ailleurs) emplissait l'habitacle de l'Impala comme si de rien n'était. Alors entre ça et ton sourire niais copié sur les comédies romantiques que tu prétends détester... Bien sûr qu'on allait se rendre compte de quelque chose.

C'est Bobby qui a abordé le sujet en premier, avec son air bourru, il est venu me demander s'il devenait fou où si tu avais bien un comportement bizarre. Il a pensé à une possession quelconque ou même à un polymorphe. Mais moi je savais mieux que ça Dean. Parce que tu comptais peut être berner tout le monde, mais tu n'aurais pas pu me berner moi, ton frère qui a passé sa vie à tes côtés. Je blâme papa pour ça, mais son éducation ne t'as appris qu'à n'être rien d'autre qu'une machine, à mettre un masque sur tes émotions, parce que les sentiments rendent faibles et que la faiblesse, dans notre monde, rime avec la mort. Alors, tout au long de ta vie tu as caché tes tristesses, tes frustrations et tes joies, et moi, pour renforcer ce lien si particulier qui nous unissait et qui nous unit encore, j'ai du apprendre à percer ce masque et à saisir la moindre trace de ce que tu pourrais ressentir. Parfois, le masque tombait tout seul, lorsque vraiment le sentiment se faisait trop intense. Dean, ne crois tu pas que ce que tu ressens aujourd'hui soit suffisamment intense pour que tu laisses ton sourire et tes yeux plissés par le bonheur briser ton visage de marbre ? C'est une piste de réflexion que je t'amène ici, réflexion que j'ai moi même menée et voilà ce que j'en ai déduit : J'ai admis le fait que tu penses que ce que tu ressentais ne soit pas assez intense pour laisser le sentiment t'envahir complètement. Mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Si tu as pu penser ça au début, que tout ce bonheur et cette affection qui t'arrivaient d'un coup n'étaient que passagers, ou … d'une forme uniquement physique qui laisserait croire que tout ça ne durerait pas (Merci pour les images mentales.) tu as du te rendre compte au fil des années (des années Dean ! ) que ce que tu éprouves et partages est profond, durable, vrai et stable. J'ai donc éliminé la possibilité que le fait que tu nous caches la véritable raison de ton bonheur soit du au doute que tu aurais pu éprouver sur la véritable nature de ton humeur. J'ai de ce fait, poussé la réflexion plus loin, et suis revenu encore une fois sur l'éducation prodiguée par notre cher papa, je me suis souvenu à quel point il nous avait élevé comme des militaires, avec des principes fixes et non discutables, juste des ordres à suivre. Mais à y réfléchir de plus près, son intransigeance concernait la sécurité, les règles à suivre avaient pour unique objectif de nous sauver la vie et non pas de nous apprendre quelconques principes de vie . Nous nous sommes créés notre propre hygiène de destinée et nous sommes forgés nos propres valeurs. Jamais papa n'a cherché à nous inculquer une ligne de pensée précise, qu'elle soit politique, mentale, amicale, amoureuse ou sexuelle, que nous aurions du suivre aux risques d'être déshonorés. Nous étions tout ce que papa avait de plus cher et même s'il avait une façon originale de nous le prouver, je sais que tu as toujours eu confiance en ses sentiments, je ne t'apprends rien ici. De fait, je pense que tu as parfaitement conscience qu'il ne nous aurait jamais jugé pour nos pensées les plus profondes et les plus intimes à partir du moment où elles ne mettaient pas en danger notre intégrité mentale ou corporelle et qu'elles n'avaient rien à voir avec le fait de s'associer avec le diable dans le but de sauver le monde ( Ce que nous avons parfaitement trahis je te l'accorde et pourtant, je suis sûr que papa est fier de nous. ). Voilà qui prouve que la raison de ton silence ne se trouve pas dans les racines sombres et tordues de notre éducation.

Tout ça me laisse à ma troisième hypothèse, celle que je considère comme particulièrement véridique et véritable.

Tu te caches et nous mens par omission parce que tu as peur de notre réaction et du regard du monde Dean, et crois moi, je le comprends, mais je te conjure de nous croire quand nous te disons que rien de ce que tu penses ne pourras changer un jour notre façon de t'aimer, au même titre que ce que tu ressens pour nous n'évolue pas en fonction de nos choix de vie. Pour te donner un exemple concret, tu n'as jamais cessé de tenir à moi lorsque j'étais drogué au sang de démon ou lorsque j'ai failli me marier avec Becky ! (je n'utilise pas ''le mot en A'' exprès, parce que je sais que tu le déteste.) J'ai aussi conscience que plus tu t'enfonçais dans la cachotterie, plus il était difficile pour toi de nous parler de la source si secrète de ton bonheur, parce qu'ajouté à la peur de notre jugement sans appel se mêlait ta crainte de notre colère au vu du délai de l'aveu. Alors Dean, pour te rendre la tâche plus aisée et t'enlever une épine énorme du pied, je vais tout confesser à ta place.

Je suis au courant pour ta relation avec Castiel.

Et bien sûr, je n'en pense pas moins de toi. Tu es toujours le même Dean, à mes yeux, aux yeux de l'humanité et du bestiaire de monstres que nous chassons et tu dois penser de même de toi. Pose toi la question, regarde toi dans un miroir et parle toi avec honnêteté puisque tu ne dois faire confiance qu'à toi, d'après l'enseignement de papa. Regarde toi de haut en bas et de la tête aux pieds. Physiquement, tu es le même. Extérieurement, la seule chose qui est marquée sur ton front c'est ton air détendu et agréable. Ton for intérieur n'en est pas moins identique, les mêmes idéaux habitent ton cortex et les mêmes sentiments que tu as toujours ressenti, les mêmes passions, les mêmes haines, la même rage de battre et de t'en sortir et c'est justement cette idée qui doit t'habiter et remplir ton cœur d'un pincement volontaire. Dean, avant tu te battais pour ta vie, maintenant chacun de tes combats doit être animé par un objectif double : survivre et vivre pour quelqu'un. Pour la première fois de ta vie tu as l'occasion de récolter les lauriers de tes batailles, parce que Castiel sera fier de toi, tout le temps, toujours, et que son omniprésence te conforteras dans tes (rares) échec. On est plus fort pour affronter la vie lorsque l'on est deux et que l'on peut se permettre d'être vrai Dean, et à ce titre, j'ose espérer que tu n'aies pas honte de toi ou de Castiel, parce que ta relation ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de honteux ou un paria. Tu n'en es pas moins un homme avec toute sa virilité et son intégrité et Castiel est une personne admirable que nous, ta famille, les personnes d'importance, apprécions. Encore que même si nous ne le connaissions pas ou que nous l'aimions pas. Dean, il n'y a que toi qui puisse être juge de ce qui te rend heureux et malheureux, et qu'est-ce qu'une vie sans bonheur ? Comme je te l'ai dit plus haut, tu as trop vécu ton bonheur par procuration, maintenant que tu en possèdes un à toi, ne le garde pas pour toi par peur qu'on te le vole, expose le aux yeux du monde entier que les gens te jalousent! Montre au monde ta fierté, tu es assez fort pour te dresser contre les détracteurs et les exorciser de leur ouverture d'esprit étriqué. Et même Dean, même.. libre à toi de mener la vie que tu entends ''Pour vivre heureux vivons caché'' ne s'applique pas à tous les cas. Dean, si nous voulons que tu nous en parles ce n'est pas parce que nous voulons te forcer la main, c'est parce que nous mourons tous d'envie de t'en parler librement, parce que nous voulons être heureux pour toi et à tes côtés, parce que tu as eu à supporter tous les malheurs de la planète ( au sens littéral du terme) et qu'enfin, un rayon de soleil angélique éclaire tes ténèbres et te donne de l'espoir et pas cette sorte d'espoir qui consisterait à te sacrifier à la face du monde, un espoir véritable, qui te rend heureux et te donne envie de vivre encore un jour de plus ! Laisse nous profiter des effets magiques de l'empathie.

Des rumeurs ont toujours couru sur votre sujet, et on s'en est toujours amusé, jamais énervé. Convainc toi que celle-ci sont la preuve que Castiel et toi êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ( désolé si tout ceci sonne cliché ) et efface tes derniers doutes. Vous êtes deux personnes surpuissantes et ensemble vous êtes inébranlables. Charlie te parlerait ici du pouvoir de l'amour qui brûla Voldemort dans le premier Harry Potter. Avouez, confessez et dressez vous ensemble contre l'angoisse de la révélation, bien que je sache de source instinctive que Castiel aurait voulu nous le dire dès le début parce que c'est parfaitement son caractère et qu'il ne sait pas mentir. Ces derniers temps, quand nous lui posions une question à ton sujet, il regardait l'horizon, se crispait et annonçait d'une voix plate ''Pourquoi devrais-je savoir quoi que ce soit à propos de Dean ?''. Pas du tout suspect comme comportement n'est-ce pas ?

Quand j'ai découvert que Castiel et toi aviez une relation effectivement plus ''profonde'' (sans mauvais jeu de mots) que celle que tu voulais bien me décrire, on ne peut pas dire que j'étais assommé par la surprise. J'avais déjà quelques doutes depuis cette affaire à Mariposa tu te souviens ? C'était le fantôme d'un mineur qui tuait les gens à coups de pioche, je suis sûr que tu te rappelles, on était dans un motel aux murs jaunes sales et le lit ne vibrait même pas (pas une de nos plus belles locations.). Le soir je suis sorti chercher le dîner parce que j'en avais marre de manger de la nourriture de fastfood, on ne mangeait que ça depuis quinze jours et mon organisme commençait à me réclamer grâce. Quand je suis revenu, le rideau de la chambre était ouvert et je t'ai vu avec Castiel. Tu étais assis sur le lit et vous vous parliez, lui était debout devant toi, son trenchcoat frôlant tes genoux et il te couvrait du regard si particulier qu'il a avec toi lorsque tu veux paraître énervé et qu'il a l'air de te trouver adorable. Tu faisais des grands gestes avec tes mains, comme si tu étais frustré parce que tu n'arrivais pas à exprimer ce que tu avais envie de dire. Et puis, tu as relevé la tête et Castiel a posé sa main sur ton épaule. Il t'a dit quelque chose, tu as plongé ton regard dans le sien et tu lui as souri avant de recouvrir sa main de la tienne, tu n'as même pas entrecroisé vos doigts et pourtant, une atmosphère spéciale transpirait de la situation et me rendait presque mal à l'aise, parce que j'avais l'impression d'observer une scène qui aurait du rester privée. Pas qu'elle soit forcément censurable dans les gestes, non, j'avais déjà eu l'honneur d'assister à vos grands regards pleins de sens qui étaient autrement plus gênants mais cette fois ci, au motel, c'était différent, plus profond et ma place n'était pas là bas, seul devant cette fenêtre piquée de taches d'humidité je me sentais comme un voyeur et j'avais l'air ridicule à vous observer comme ça avec ma salade entre les bras. J'ai fait quelques pas en arrière et j'ai marché jusqu'à la porte en me raclant la gorge et frappant des talons pour faire le plus de bruit possible. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, tu étais sur l'ordinateur, Busty Asian Beauty ouvert en plein écran. C'était en mars dernier. Ce que j'ai aperçu ce soir là m'a travaillé je dois l'avouer, pas nuit et jour comme une affaire pourrait me tenir éveillé, mais de temps à autre, j'y repensais et je me rappelais de notre adolescence à cette période où tu croyais encore vaguement à l'amour. Je me suis souvenu de ces fois où tu revenais au motel sur la pointe des pieds parce que tu ne voulais pas nous réveiller papa et moi, mais j'ai toujours eu le sommeil léger, et j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où, lorsque tu rentrais à l'aube et que les rayons du soleil perçaient les stores trop fins des chambres dans lesquelles nous résidions, ton bonheur sacrifiait ton sommeil, et tu passais des heures à fixer le plafond, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire Dean, c'est celui dont tu as gratifié Castiel ce soir là. J'ai mis presque deux mois à réaliser que tu étais amoureux de Castiel et pourtant, j'ai l'esprit vif, la suite m'est apparue comme logique, sans vouloir t'insulter d'imbécile, tu as toujours été un handicapé sentimental Dean, sans être un sociopathe, tu vis dans un état constant de déni. Je me suis donc demandé si tu étais au courant de ce que tu ressentais pour Castiel, si tu avais besoin d'aide pour surmonter tes peurs et accepter la réalisation. Je suis allé encore plus loin par la suite, car la deuxième partie du couple fantôme que je pensais que vous formiez était également un problème. Castiel est un ange. A ce titre, il n'est pas censé aimer, préférer, désirer. Etait-il capable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre vous ? Pour dire vrai, Cas n'était pas ma priorité, je me fichais qu'il comprenne ou non les subtilités de l'amour, la seule chose qui me préoccupait était qu'il ne blesse pas ton cœur mit à nu. Et puis, un beau soir de juillet, toutes mes investigations dans l'espoir de découvrir si oui ou non tu parvenais à te mettre au clair avec tes sentiments ont été réduites à néant. La vérité venait d'éclater devant mes yeux... effectivement tu semblais être plutôt au courant de la signification des pincements au cœur et des aller et retours bizarres que devait sûrement faire ton estomac. C'était en fait le début de la soirée, on était chez Bobby et le matin tu t'étais levé comme une furie, tu avais rapidement avalé la moitié de la tarte qu'Helen avait apporté avant de claquer la porte, décrétant que tu allais passer ta journée à chouchouter ta voiture. Effectivement, toute la journée je t'ai vu faire les cent pas pour aller chercher un outil ou des produits dont j'ignore tout, tout ça pour rendre ton bébé plus joli. Il faisait très chaud sous les tôles et tu étais couvert de cambouis. Je te guettais à travers la fenêtre du premier étage (quelqu'un devait bien s'assurer que tu t'hydrates suffisamment par cette chaleur de plomb) et il m'est apparu, alors que je venais de terminer mon deuxième livre de la journée, que je ne t'avais pas vu sortir du hangar depuis un peu trop de temps. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et la température s'était rafraîchie, par la tôle transparente du hangar, je voyais que tu avais allumé une lumière, attirant tous les moustiques à la ronde. Je suis descendu chercher deux bières dans le réfrigérateur et aie marché à ta rencontre. Je te pensais seul à ressasser ta vie, à ta seule et unique chérie et j'ai donc failli sursauter lorsque, encore loin, j'ai entendu un rire grave, plus bas que le tien. J'ai évidemment reconnu Castiel. Candide et naîf, je me suis approché de vous et lorsque je me suis trouvé à l'embrasure de la porte, j'ai assisté au spectacle le plus surprenant qu'il m'ait un jour été donné de voir. Tu étais là Dean, et Castiel était tout contre toi, on ne discernait plus ton corps car tu avais le dos collé à l'impala et le trenchcoat de Castiel te recouvrait, les rires avaient fondu et la lumière grésillait à l'unisson avec les criquets environnants. Vous ne formiez plus qu'un et votre point de jointure était vos lèvres. Dean, tu semblais tellement insouciant, féru de ce qui était en train de se passer. Tu ne cherchais pas à contrôler quoi que ce soit, je le voyais à tes mains qui semblaient trouver leur place comme si le baiser que vous étiez en train de partager n'était pas exceptionnel mais ne constituait rien d'autre qu'une simple routine. Tu étais perdu dans votre échange et tu gardais les yeux fermés comme si tu ne voulais plus sortir du monde dans lequel vous veniez de vous enfermer. Il n'y avait rien de pervers, de brutal ou de gênant dans ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, rien qui aurait pu montrer que vous étiez des amants maudits qui bravaient les interdits. C'était juste toi, mon frère qui échangeait un moment de tendresse, assumé et perfectionné à travers les âges et la pratique, avec l'être qu'il aimait. La fierté qui a traversé mon âme ce soir là ne peut se décrire sur papier, j'avais été stupide de croire que tu aurais besoin de moi pour réaliser quoi que ce soit, tu as su gérer cette pierre tombée sur ta poitrine, assommante et merveilleuse. Dean, ainsi collé contre ta voiture, tu éclairais le monde de ta superbe et j'ai retrouvé cette sensation quand j'étais petit, cette jalousie et cette envie de te présenter au monde, parce que ce soir là, tu n'aurais pas pu être plus parfait. J'ai posé la bière, tourné les talons et suis retourné à la maison. Bobby était là, il nettoyait son arme. Je l'ai regardé, lui ai souri en hochant la tête et il a compris. Il t'a insulté, a posé son arme sur la table et nous a servi deux verres du whisky qu'il réserve pour les grandes occasions. Nous avons trinqué en ton honneur et avons fait mine de rien quand tu es rentré un peu trop tard dans la nuit.

Le temps a suivi son cours jusqu'au soir de Noël et sous le pont Mirabeau coulait la Seine et tes amours et ta liesse semblait être partie avec le courant. Ce 25 décembre sonna creux pour toi, ton regard était vitreux et tu ne te mêlais qu'à peine aux conversations, trop occupé à noyer ton nez dans ton verre. Et pourtant, la maisonnée raisonnait de joie et de rire, contrastant avec ton air déprimé, nous étions tous ensemble, Cas était là aussi, je te voyais le regarder parfois, et soupirer, l'air morose avant de ravaler une gorgée de whisky qui logeait dans une bouteille en plastique. Tu étais seul contre le monde, et tu me faisais de la peine. Dans ta discrétion ta pudeur naturelle je remarquais ta souffrance, un des signes les plus flagrants ? Tu as dédaigné le dessert au profit d'une sortie de table, ta compagne Alcool sous le bras. La porte a claqué, laissant passer un vent aussi glacial que ton humeur dans la tablée chaleureuse. La lumière que faisait passer les fenêtres vierges de tout rideau laissait voir que tu t'étais assis sur le perron et que tu t'étais mis à regarder la neige qui tombait, facile et inconsciente, tu semblais presque envieux. Castiel, tout en alerte s'est levé à son tour et t'a rejoint sur ton misérable piédestal mais tu l'as renvoyé sans plus de courtoisie. Il est revenu les épaules basses, le regard déprimé, comme si il venait de réaliser qu'il portait le problème d'une éternité. J'ai alors compris qu'il était la source de tes problèmes.

Nous, ta famille, nous étions juré de ne jamais révéler que nous savions que ta relation n'était un secret pour personne, simplement parce que nous pensions et c'est tout à fait légitime, que tu étais le seul à pouvoir franchir le cap et à tout nous raconter, quand tu serais sûr de toi, que tu trouverais le courage ou que tu aurais assez confiance en nous. Si je prends aujourd'hui la décision de briser cette promesse, c'est parce que je veux que tu retrouves cette joie qui t'habitait en juillet mon frère, je ne peux supporter de voir cette mélancolie qui ronge ton âme parce que ta relation stagne à cause d'une angoisse dont tu ne peux te dégager. Aujourd'hui je te rends la liberté, je ne te demande rien, ni de nous en faire officiellement l'annonce, ni de venir me dire merci, personne ne s'attend à ce que tu tienne la main à Castiel au milieu du salon, mais sache que nous savons ton secret intime, que nous te supportons dans le silence depuis de nombreux mois, que nous sommes fier de toi à chaque seconde que Dieu (ton beau père) fait et sommes contents pour toi, tous autant que nous sommes. Nous t'aimons Dean et nous chérissons tes joies. Sens toi libre de guider ton destin où tu l'entends, et de nous user l'ouïe en nous parlant de Castiel et de ses nombreuses qualités, des choses qui font que tu l'aimes et je t'en prie, fait nous part de ce pourquoi ton cœur l'a choisi.

Je vis dans l'attente de tout savoir.

Avec toute mon affection, je te souhaite le meilleur.

Sam.

* * *

Dean avait toujours apprécié le lendemain de noël, parce que c'était le jour des cadeaux et qu'il n'en recevait que rarement pendant l'année, il aimait cette angoisse qui saisissait ses tripes lorsqu'il arrachait le papier cadeau qui recouvrait le présent. Il aimait être surpris. Ce matin là pourtant, rien n'avait été surprenant. Il s'était presque attendu au livre de Bobby et au bon d'achat pour le lavomatique de Sam, il avait feint la joie et était remonté dans sa chambre, sa solitude étant le plus beau des cadeau qu'il aurait pu s'offrir. Pourtant, une fois la porte ouverte, une enveloppe blanche reposait sur son oreiller, comme une auréole de salvation sur la couette brune aux couleurs passées par le lavage. Sur le papier sans tache, une écriture noire tranchait la pureté, '' A mon frère''. Dean s'assit sur son lit aux ressorts cassés, et se frotta la barbe de sa main droite. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et ses pieds tapèrent la mesure d'un morceau infini, celui de l'amour. Il savait ce que cette lettre contenait. Bien sûr, Sam avait toujours été un génie.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que tout ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires !**


End file.
